


Do You Want to Know a Secret?

by the1andonlyofo



Series: Beatlesklok [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyofo/pseuds/the1andonlyofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to If I Fell. Toki confronts Skwisgaar with his feelings. Set to the Beatles song of the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Know a Secret?

_You’ll never know how much I really love you…_

                Toki paced back and forth in his room, his stomach coiling itself into knots. Could he really do this? He had to; it was the only way. Skwisgaar would never figure it out on his own. The Swede had agreed to meet with Toki later that day and the moment of truth was fast approaching. Toki swallowed the lump in his throat, took a deep breath, and went off to find the object of his affection.

_You’ll never know how much I really care…_

                Skwisgaar lounged back on his fur-covered bed, waiting for Toki. The Norwegian had said he wanted to discuss something important, probably something guitar related. Skwisgaar couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous. He’d decided to take this opportunity to tell the younger man how he felt about him. Toki was rather simple-minded and would never figure it out. There was a light knock on the door and Toki entered.

_Listen, do you want to know a secret?_

                “Hey Skwisgaar,” Toki said.

                “Sits,” Skwisgaar replied, sitting up and motioning to the bed next to him.

                Toki sat down. He kept his eyes on his lap, his fingers nervously twirling through his hair.

                “Yous wanted to talks about somethings, Little Toki?” Skwisgaar asked, noticing the brunette’s jumpiness.

                “Mm hm,” Toki replied without looking up.

                Skwisgaar looked at him for a moment. Toki was finding difficulty in meeting Skwisgaar’s eyes. The blonde’s heart stopped as he was struck with realization. Toki had come here to say the exact thing Skwisgaar had hoped to tell him.

_Closer. Let me whisper in your ear, say the words you long to hear…_

                “Toki,” he began, scooting a little closer.

                He brushed the hair away from Toki’s face and tucked it behind his ear. Toki looked up at Skwisgaar.

                “I noticed thats there haves been no sluts comings to sees you recentlys,” Toki observed.

                “I guess I’ve growns tireds ofs them,” Skwisgaar said.

                “Oh,” Toki replied. “Whys?”

_I’m in love with you._

                Skwisgaar looked directly into Toki’s eyes.

                “I wants somethings more than justs a casual fuck,” he whispered. “I wants yous.”

                Toki’s eyes widened in shock and for a terrifying moment, Skwisgaar thought he’d misread Toki’s signals, that he had come here for a different reason. Then a huge smile lit up Toki’s face.

                “Reallys?” he gasped. “I wanted to tells you the sames thing.”

                “I knows,” Skwisgaar smiled.

                Skwisgaar took a hold of Toki and pulled the Norwegian to him, crushing his lips against Toki’s. Toki returned the kiss enthusiastically. Skwisgaar pulled away and gave Toki a serious look.

_Do you promise not to tell?_

                “We can’t tell the others abouts this, at least not yets,” Skwisgaar said. “They won’t understands.”

                Toki nodded and a devious smile came to Skwisgaar’s lips.

                “Our little secrets.”

_Nobody knows, just we two…_

                Toki returned his smile, pressing his forehead against the Swede’s. It was them against the world now. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the world found out and the shit hit the fan, but for now all was at peace. For now they had each other and that was all that mattered.

_I’m in love with you._

 


End file.
